Not Like The Movies
by crittle247
Summary: What was running through Deeks' mind at the end of "Personal" Getting shot is not like it is in the movies. There's no slow motion, there's no awesome music being played, it's just pain. But the fear of losing his partner is much worse.


Hey everyone, thanks for reading my first NCIS: Los Angeles story. There is a spoiler for season 2 episode "Personal." That was one of my favorite episodes yet. (I just love Marty Deeks) I hope I did it justice. Please if you can, send off a review when you are done reading to let me know what you think. I'm a sucker for reviews. It makes me all happy. So enjoy.

**It's not like it is in the Movies**

Marty Deeks slightly hugged the blue pillow to his bandaged chest. The pain from his wounds was coming on stronger as his morphine started to wear off. Part of him wanted to hit the pain relief button and be rid of the increasing levels of pain. Yet at the same time, his mind was clearing from the fog of drugs and he was able to process more of the whole mess he found himself. Nothing about his shooting made any sense. His mind kept flashing back to the barrel of the .22 gun aimed at his head. He should be dead. A sharp pain shot through his chest and suddenly he felt like reality had finally kicked him in the face.

"Wait a minute. If I am an easy target that makes you guys impossible targets right? *Grimes* I mean I'm new to this but you guys, you guys live through life with a straight regiment that includes heighten security awareness at all times, you said so yourself. " He felt his heart speed up as the realization of why he was shot was becoming clearer.

Kensi shook her head as she sat down at the foot of the bed, "I'm, I'm sorry I'm not following."

"I'm a cop, right, and like it or not I am the weakest link here. So what if, what if I'm not the target, what if I am the bait."

"To lure the rest of us out," Deeks watched as Kensi pulled out her cell phone and called Eric. "Eric, Callen is walking into a trap. Deeks was not the target this was a set up to hit the rest of the team. You are safe, they are not."

"Wait a minute, I'm still thinking here," Deeks added. He was frozen in place as his mind was still running. "If I'm not the target, why did Santo and his buddy come back to the hospit…" then it hit Deeks harder than the .22 bullets. He looked up, and didn't see his partner. "KENSI!"

Suddenly it was as if his body was moving on its own accord. Hands ripped away the sensor pads, yanked out the IV needle and subsequently ripping the plastic tube from the saline bag sending the clear liquid spraying everywhere. Deeks pushed himself off the side of the bed. When his bare feet came in solid contact with the cold floor, he managed to keep himself by the bed long enough to grab the gun Sam had left him. His nurse ran into the room at the sound of the equipment alarms going off. The LAPD guard moved towards the door to see what the commotion was about.

The world seemed to move in slow motion around Marty. He managed to dodge the nurse and the guard as he dashed out of the room. Other staff and visitors just seemed like they couldn't move out of his way fast enough. His legs felt like they were running in jello and time seemed to be on steroids. The rhythm of this heart beat wildly in his ears over powering the gasps of people as he ran past them. His voice didn't even register in his ears as he shouted for people to move. Even his labored breath couldn't be heard over the deep erratic thumps of his heart.

Marty ripped open the staircase door; the elevator was never an option. His bare feet took two steps at a time at the very least. The non-skid on each step should have caused his bare feet pain but he didn't feel it. Nor did he feel the agonizing pain of his stitches ripping open with each step, or a wet warm substance spreading underneath his white bandages on his chest. Adrenalin was now his only drug to keep moving.

Near the bottom of the stairwell, a patient worked on climbing the stairs with the help of a physical therapist. Deeks didn't see them, he just saw the door. However the two did see the strange crazy bloody man with a gun coming barreling towards them. They managed to just get out of his way before getting run over. Deeks ignored their screams and threw the left side of his body against the push bar of the door. His feet stopped for the first time as he whipped his head around looking for the exit.

There it was a few yards from him. If it was possible, his heart sped up even faster at the sight beyond the tinted glass doors. He leapt into a run, brining the gun in front of him ready to shoot. His ear drums felt as if they were going to explode any second as if his heart had moved up into this brain as various people ran in fear of him.

The sliding glass door just barely opened enough to save Deeks from impacting into the glass and just as the warm air hit his body, a man emerged from a dark colored van heading towards Kensi with a gun. Deeks knew in an instant his partner had no idea who was behind her as she sought to free herself from two other men. Deeks skidded to a halt, aimed his weapon and fired three shots towards the gun man's chest without a second thought.

As the man fell to the ground, Deeks saw the horizon start to tilt as his legs gave out. He would be glad later that a pillar stopped his decent, but right now his eyes were glued on Kensi watching her take out the other two would be kidnappers.

Suddenly like a bungee, the world snapped back into reality when hands touched him. Shouts from police officers commanding shocked bystanders to stand back filled his ears. Pain erupted throughout his whole body. It was such a sensory overload that Deeks was frozen in a slant, despite the nurse's efforts to ease him down. He clamped his eyes shut in hope to stop the world from spinning.

"Deeks! I got him." At the sound of her voice and her hands replacing the nurse's, Deeks felt his heart move back down into his chest. "Give me the weapon, give me the weapon."

He released the death grip on the gun at her soft command. A speeding car came to an ear piercing halt as Sam and Callen jumped out, guns armed ready for battle.

"Alright," Kensi softy comfort as she helped him down, "Okay."

His face shot with pain as his left arm slid with the full weight of his body down the stucco pillar. Callen moved towards them, holstering his gun behind his back, as Sam went to secure the crime scene. The lead agent reached them just as nurses came out with a stretcher.

Marty did not see the proud look that Callen gave him as he helped him onto the stretcher. Deeks did not hear the nurses shouting orders and commands as they wheeled him back into the hospital. He did not feel hands put painful pressure down on his bleeding wounds. All Deeks saw was his partner's eyes. All he heard was the calming beats of his heart knowing that she was safe. And all he felt was her soft hands in a firm grasp around his, letting him know that it was okay.

Getting shot is not like it is in the movies. There's no slow motion, there's no awesome music being played, it's just pain. But the fear of losing his partner slows down the time to reach her. The heart beats of adrenaline creates a gut dropping tune. And the only pain is the thought of what could have happened if he was too late.

As Deeks was wheeled away to get his stitches re-done, he closed his eyes and welcomed the tearful pain of his gunshot wounds. Because it meant that he made it in time.


End file.
